The invention relates generally to coated substrates and more particularly to a low friction coated substrate which can be used to form applicators for tampons and other useful objects.
One conventional apparatus for inserting a tampon involves the use of a paper based tube having a tampon stored therein. The tube is inserted in place and the tampon pushed therefrom. However, many users find this conventional tampon applicator to be unsatisfactory in terms of ease of insertion and appearance. An alternative applicator is formed of plastic and has a glossy finish, suggesting low friction. However, such applicators are perceived to have environmental problems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved low friction material which can be used to form a tampon applicator or other useful objects, which overcome drawbacks of the prior art.